1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a self-feeding and self-emptying food grinder using a foraminated convex grate opening and a cutter structure that squeezes the food through the grate by pushing the food into a constantly decreasing space between a drum and the grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of food grinders is very old varying from the standard old fashion conventional meat grinder that utilizes an auger to force food against a cutter and through a grate to various attachments for motor driven appliances such as mixers with meat grinder attachments that use either an auger or an alternate form of piston both of which move the food through an opening that may be closed with various sized screens depending on the fineness desired. The grinders may vary in size from small simple grinders for the home kitchen to large complex commercial grinders, both generally using the auger or piston principle. One of the main disadvantages of the auger type grinder is that a considerable amount of food remains in the grinder that will not feed through the cutter resulting in waste and generally difficult clean-up. The main disadvantage of the piston type grinder is that a large manual or motor force is needed to push foods through the cutter or exit screen. The present invention discloses a food grinder mechanism that eliminates the disadvantages of food remaining in the grinder, provides a fast, efficient process for grinding that is self-feeding and self-emptying, and which may be constructed in any size and is especially useful for making baby food from table food in a user's home.